DISCORDANT SONG
by Elice Bcest
Summary: "Es tu voz rasposa en medio de la oscuridad la que me hace no perder el camino, es tu canción melancólica la que me recuerda que estoy vivo". Es la canción que se repite en su corazón cada vez que lo ve, es la melodia que lo une. Crossover GF/R&M STANCHEZ MODERN COLLEGE AU


**DISCORDANT SONG**

" _Es tu voz rasposa en medio de la oscuridad la que me hace no perder el camino, es tu canción melancólica la que me recuerda que estoy vivo"_

Por: EliceBcest

STANCHEZ MODERN COLLEGE AU

Tenía alrededor de veinte minutos que había recibido el mensaje de Rick, no era nada espectacular, ni meloso, y por increíble que pareciera tampoco era obsceno, no, era simplemente un texto que le pedía que lo viera en el viejo puente. Tomó su chaqueta, y estaba pensando como escabullirse ya que pronto sería media noche, en su cabeza recordaba las palabras de su padre "mientras vivas bajo mi techo se obedecen mis reglas". Eso era bastante jodido tomando en cuenta que acaba de cumplir 18 años, además el hecho de tener un hermano que seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su padre no le ayuda mucho. A veces era un asco ser el menor de los hermanos Pines, eran extraños los sentimientos hacia sus hermanos, los amaba de eso estaba completamente, pero a veces, más bien muchas veces hubiera deseado golpearlos hasta cansarse, sobre todo a su gemelos. También extrañaba a Sherman hacia casi un año que no lo veía, y casi cuatro desde que se marchó de la casa, lo bueno es que ahora él tenía su propia habitación, sin embargo extrañaba las largas noches en vela al lado de Ford. Pero hacía ya tiempo que sus diferencias eran más notorias, pasaban menos tiempo juntos, seguían yendo a la misma preparatoria pero ya no compartían ni una sola clase, Ford había sido movido a todas las avanzadas, poco a poco se fue quedando atrás. Los tres hermanos Pines ahora eran tan distintos, Stan no podía pensar que todo aquello tal vez formaba parte de crecer, sin duda crecer era un asco.

Abrió la su habitación, todo estaba en silencio, esperaba que sus padres no estuvieran despiertos, y que Stanford no escuchara cuando saliera por la ventana de su habitación. Sacó unos cuantos billetes, los guardo en su cartera, cerró su chaqueta y lentamente abrió la ventana, era obvio que no podría utilizar el Stanleymobil ya que el ruido despertaría a sus padres. Listo, ya estaba abierta ahora únicamente restaba bajar por las cornisas, lo cual no era realmente difícil, tenía una pierna fuera de la ventana cuando se abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Sintió que toda su sangre llegaba a sus pies, ya que si era Pop's toda posibilidad se hubiera agotado esa noche.

-¿Stanley que haces? –preguntaba su gemelo mientras lo veía con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la ventana.

-Sólo iba a dar un paseo nocturno –contestó Stan apenado.

-Stanley, por favor no pongas en duda mi inteligencia, estabas escabulléndote para ir a ver a Rick –decía Ford tocándose las cienes. Dio un largo suspiro y continuó hablando. –Papá no es tan ingenuo como crees, comienza a sospechar. Además de que no eres nada bueno disimulando, lo de Rick únicamente te traerá problemas, él no es bueno para ti.

No era la primera vez que tenía esa charla con Ford y tampoco sería la última, pero el escucharlo siempre hacia un nudo en su estómago y garganta, Stanford no conocía a Rick y tampoco a él. Su hermano únicamente estaba interesado en ingresar a esa estúpida escuela, en sus inventos, en muchas otras cosas, incluso tenia meses que no ponían ni un solo pie en el Stan O' War y ahora resulta que todo lo hacía por su bien. Hubiera deseado pelear pero eso únicamente despertaría a sus padres y sus planes se verían frustrados una vez más.

-Sé lo que piensas, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces. Te respondo de la misma manera, no voy a dejar a Rick –dijo con firmeza.

-Es que no lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo. Desde que estas con él has estado tantas peleas, desapareces en la noche o los fines de semana, les mientes a nuestros padres. Si, tus notas han mejorado un poco, pero eso no significa nada si te expulsan de la escuela por tu comportamiento-señalo Ford.

-No espero que lo entiendas, no fue lo que buscaba cuando te dije sobre mí y Rick. Eres mi hermano, y pensé que eras mi amigo, supuse que te alegrarías por mí –dijo mirándolo. –Te lo dije porque creí que deberías saberlo, porque yo confió en ti.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en Ford. –Es por eso Stan, me preocupo por ti, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero que puede ser de ti si ni siquiera terminas la preparatoria. Yo sé que Rick es inteligente casi tanto como yo, pero no le importa, únicamente malgasta su talento, todo su potencial, podría hacer tantas cosas si se lo propusiera, y sin embargo lo único que hace es rodearse de mediocres y perdedores sin futuro.

-Como yo –decía Stan mirando al piso.

Ford entendió el error en sus palabras. –No, era eso lo quería decir.

-Tienes razón, tú mismo lo has dicho, ¿qué podría hacer por mí mismo? Si siempre he sido un idiota cabeza hueca –dejo escapar una ligera risa sarcástica. –Que no puede terminar por si solo la escuela, que tendría mucha suerte si termino limpiando los percebes de la tienda de dulces de agua salada.

-Stanley, por Dios eso no era lo que quería decir –intentaba poder hablar con su hermano.

-Pero sigues teniendo razón, Rick es mucho más y sin embargo prefiere estar conmigo –al decir esto sacó todo su cuerpo por la ventana. –Así que ya no me importa si le dices a nuestros padres, simplemente no me importa –dio un salto y desapareció de la vista de Ford.

Su gemelo se asomó por la ventana y únicamente vio cómo su sombra se perdía en la lejanía, miró un rato a la oscuridad de la noche, sintiendo cierta opresión en el pecho se marchó a su habitación.

Iba corriendo sin detenerse, su corazón latía rápidamente, de esa manera su enojo se diluía mientras llegaba al puente, seguía teniendo buena condición física sin embargo decidió dejar de correr una cuadra antes de llegar. No quería darle explicaciones innecesarias a Rick, metió las manos y siguió caminando, tardo otros diez minutos más en llegar, lo vio desde lejos traía puesta la chamarra que le había regalado, nunca se lo había dicho pero realmente le quedaba bien.

Rick fumaba mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad, era una noche bastante templada, pero no del todo fría, porque después de todo el invierno suele ser frío en Jersey. Volteó y a unos cuantos metros estaba Stan lo saludo con la mano y espero que llegara a su lado, deseaba ir corriendo a su encuentro pero eso sonaba bastante estúpido.

-Bueno Sánchez, ¿qué es so tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana? –le preguntó Stan.

Rick no contestó, lo sujetó de la chamarra y comenzó a besarlo. Era un beso furioso, un tanto, torpe, exigente, era un beso desesperado. Stan lo correspondió, y poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad, se fue volviendo un beso cada vez más íntimo, más tranquilo, un beso que lentamente fue tranquilizando a Rick.

-¿A qué viene ese beso Rick? –dijo Stan sonriéndole sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Sánchez no pudo evitar sonrojarse, adoraba la sonrisa del castaño, mierda sí que la adoraba. Cuando su madre le dijo que se mudarían a Jersey no lo tomo muy bien, pero estaba atrapado, al menos hasta que cumpliera 18, no esperaba nada de ese lugar, al final siempre estaba rodeado de imbéciles que se creen superiores. Sin embargo lo conoció a él, a Stan, y todo había cambiado, ese jodido castaño sí que lo hacía feliz.

-¿Acaso no puedo besarte? –respondió con su voz más seductora.

-Por supuesto que sí, tú puedes llevarme a infierno si quieres –decía Stan dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

El punk únicamente sonrió, continuaron besándose por un rato más, lo bueno de la hora y del lugar es que no había nadie más además de ellos dos. Podían disfrutar del momento sin preocuparse por nada, era ellos dos en medio de la noche. Esos besos eran la combinación perfecta, de la furia de Rick y la dulzura de Stan, el juego de sus lenguas, las ligeras mordidas, el parar hasta que fuera necesario respirar.

Fue Rick quien rompió el beso, hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Stanley y se quedó ahí por un par de momentos, disfrutaba de su calor, de su olor, del latir de su corazón. Quería guardar ese momento para él.

-¿Por fin me dirás qué es lo que pasa Rick? –decía Stan mientras abrazaba un poco más fuerte a Sánchez.

-Lee, déjame estar así un rato más –dijo Rick sonando un poco triste. El castaño no dijo nada, simplemente lo siguió abrazando.

Un par de minutos después Rick en contra de su voluntad dejo los brazos de Lee, y se sentó en la orilla del puente, Pines hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –le pregunto Rick mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Ford –fue la respuesta de Lee.

Rick le paso el cigarro a Lee, este le dio una calada y comenzó a hablar.

-A veces es difícil toda esta mierda, es tan duro saber que en este mundo existe alguien mejor que tú, que no importa cuánto de esfuerces, cuanto intentes mejorar, él siempre será mejor que tú. Tiene tú mismo rostro, tu misma edad, tú mismo apellido, es un recordatorio constante de lo mediocre que eres, de lo que nunca podrás ser –Lee dejó escapar un enorme suspiro. –Te das cuenta de lo insignificante que eres, que estas lejos de ser único y todavía más lejos de ser lo que los demás esperan de ti.

-Lee, ¿a quién carajos le importa lo que piensen lo demás? Sí, es una jodida mierda. Nunca seremos lo que quieren de nosotros. Vivir rápido, sin mirar atrás, ya lo sabes en cuanto pueda dejare esta ciudad de mierda –seguía fumando.

-Claro que lo harás, eres un maldito genio –le quito de la boca el cigarro a Rick y le dio una calada. –Yo no soy más que un idiota.

-Pero eres mi idiota –decía Rick encendiendo otro cigarrillo. –Eres mucho más de lo que pareces, tú tienes ese maldito carisma tan encantador, tienes el instinto que ni Ford ni yo nunca tendremos. Tú me haces feliz.

Stan no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de Rick, era verdad Rick también lo hacía feliz, tan feliz como nunca lo había hecho alguien, a su lado incluso Carla parecía no ser suficiente.

-¿A veces me preguntó porque estas con un imbécil cómo yo? –Rick dejo caer la colilla de su cigarro desde el puente. –Ford tiene razón, no soy bueno para ti.

Stan sujetó la cara de Rick y lo hizo voltear, los ojos del Punk lucían auténticamente tristes. –Porque eres mi imbécil, y básicamente porque te amo Rick Sánchez.

Rick se sonrojo completamente, él no era bueno con los sentimientos, no para nada. Pero cada vez que miraba a Lee no tenía duda de lo mucho que lo quería. Por mucho que se dijera que era una simple reacción química de su cerebro, Lee era lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida.

-Nunca me atrajo un chico, bueno no hasta que te conocí a ti, todo fue más fácil cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El corazón de Rick latía tan rápido que por un momento sintió que se saldría de su pecho, en efecto él también estaba tan enamorado de Lee.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí? –dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Si te lo digo, tienes que decirme cuando de diste cuenta de que estabas enganchado a mi encanto –señaló Pines mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Está bien –contestó de mala gana. –Pero no cuenta masturbarse pensando en mí en la bañera.

-No debí de haberte dicho eso –decía cubriéndose el rostro.

-Sí, no debiste –ahora Rick no podía dejar de reír.

Los dos rieron un poco más, mientras compartían otro cigarro, era tan tranquilo estar ahí juntos, sin palabras, sin falsas pretensiones, sin que nadie los juzgara.

-Fue, fue esa noche –una vez más la colilla caía del puente. –Esa noche que me invitaste por primera vez a escucharte cantar, era un basurero, pero fui porque tú cantarías.

-Oye las bebidas eran buenas, y casi no había cucarachas –replicó Rick.

Lee lo miró con esa expresión de "En serio Sánchez". –Ok, si era un basurero, pero ese no es el punto –tuvo que admitir Sánchez.

-Estuve ahí toda la noche, únicamente esperando escucharte cantar. Finalmente apareciste, estabas completamente vestido de Punk y con tu guitarra, en ese momento pensé que era tonto pero te veías maravilloso, estabas tan seguro de ti mismo, estabas fuera de este mundo. Sin embargo cuando comenzaste a cantar todavía fue más sorprendente, escuchaba la letra, te veía a ti, y por un momento sentí que únicamente tú y yo existíamos. Que cantabas para mí, que esa canción era para mí, todo lo demás dejo de existir cuando nos miramos, que yo era único para ti, eso me hizo sentir tu canción que yo era único en este jodido universo.

Rick abrió los ojos de par en par, intentó decir algo pero no pudo, un pequeño nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

-Recordé lo que alguna vez me dijo Ma, cuando te enamoras de alguien el tiempo se detiene por un segundo para que puedas guardar ese instante en para siempre en tu corazón, y así fue. Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti –Lee estaba contento de lo que le dijo a Rick.

El Punk abrazó tan fuerte a Pines que ambos se fueron de espalda, lo bueno es que estaban sentados, Rick aprovecho para sentarse en ahorcadas sobre Lee. Después comenzó a besarlo, sus palabras habían sido tan perfectas, tan maravillosas, que su corazón no podía dejar de latir frenéticamente.

-Eres un cursi sin remedio Pines –decía Rick entre besos.

-Ahora te toca a ti –dijo Lee regresándole los besos.

Rick de bajo de Stan, y volvió a sentarse en el borde del puente, se quedó mirando el horizonte, ahora hacia más frío, le clima de Jersey era un asco.

-Ese mismo día –contestó Rick.

-¿Qué? –decía Stan incrédulo.

-Sí, ese mismo día y no interrumpas Pines –sonrió con cierta severidad.

-No era la primera vez que me presentaba, que tocaba con público en basurero –remarcó la última palabra. –Pero esa vez era diferente, tenía ensayada la canción, y sin embargo no estaba convencido de ella. Era la primera vez que me escucharías cantar, yo realmente quería impresionarte, estaba jodidamente nervioso, pensar en ti me ponía nervioso. Sentía que mi canción era un asco, entonces me puse a escribir una nueva, yo era el tercer número, pero me dieron chance de salir al final, todos éramos principiantes no le importo mucho al organizador.

-Finalmente salí a cantar –Rick miraba decepcionado su cajetilla vacía, pero Stan le dio un poco del cigarro que traía en la boca. –Cuando te mire toda mi inseguridad y nervios se fueron, cuando vi tu increíble sonrisa, me sentí feliz, feliz de que estuvieras ahí.

-Sánchez eso es tan lindo –dijo Stanley con la intención de molestar a Rick.

-¡Cállate Pines! –contestó sonrojándose.

-Está bien, continua –decía robándole un pequeño beso.

-Tienes razón, toda la asquerosa razón, esa canción era para ti. Cada estúpida palabra que había escrito lo hice pensado en ti, cada nota, cada acorde, eran para ti, y cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron lo supe, tú lo entendías, entendiste lo que sentía, que para mí tu eres único, que estaba enamorado de ti –ahora Rick miraba directamente a Lee.

Lee no lo dejo decir otra cosa, lo besaba, de esa manera tan única que desarmaba a Rick, sus besos eran sutiles y ligeros, con la justa intensidad necesaria para hacerlo temblar.

-Eres un ñoño romántico Sánchez –le dijo en un susurro en la oreja.

-Jodete Pines –contestó Rick besándolo de nuevo.

Hubieran querido estar así para siempre pero Stan sabía que era meterse en problemas con su padre, Rick también sabía eso y lo último que deseaba era causarle problemas a Lee, pero sobre todo dejar de verlo.

-¿Rick de que quieres hablar? –preguntó Lee.

-Mi madre quiere que terminando el ciclo escolar me mude a California con mi padre –dijo mordiéndose lo labios.

Stan no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era una tonta broma de las muchas de Rick. -¿Estás jugando Rick? Porque no es divertido.

-¡Mierda! Ojala fuera una puta broma, pero no lo es. Resulta que mi cretino padre quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, explotar mi potencial –ahora sí que estaba enojado.

-¿Entonces te iras? –por un momento Lee creyó que su voz se cortaría.

-No, claro que no. Yo no me iría sin ti –dijo Rick con determinación.

-Rick tú tienes mucho potencial, no quiero ser un lastre para ti como lo soy con Ford, no quiero que termines odiándome por eso. Tal vez lo mejor sea que te vayas –decía Stan triste aunque sincero.

Ahora era Rick quien tomaba el rostro de Lee entre sus manos para hacer que lo mirara, beso sus labios y luego hizo que sus frentes se golpearan.

-Eso dolió –se quejó Stan.

-No existe manera en este o en otro universo que yo pueda odiarte, yo nunca dije que me quedaría, pero tampoco que me marcharía con mi padre. Yo quiero saber que hay en este mundo, en este universo y en otros, pero quiero hacerlo contigo –decía mirándolo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Rick? –pregunto Stan.

-Vámonos Lee, vámonos de este lugar. ¡Huyamos juntos! –decía sonando bastante emocionado. ¡Seamos como Bonnie y Clyde! ¡Pero de todo el jodido universo!

-¿Hablas en serio Rick? –preguntó expectante Stanley.

-¡Como nunca en toda mi mierdosa vida! –sonaba feliz.

El castaño se quedó en silencio por un momento, tenía problemas con su familia pero no es como si no la quisiera sobre todo a Ford, pero qué más había para el en Vidrios Rotos que tal vez seguir los pasos de su padre, en efecto no había nada. Su hermano era un jodido genio seguro estaría mucho mejor sin él. Y Rick Sánchez estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado, a tener una nueva aventura juntos.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Dejemos este lugar de porquería! ¡Rick y Lee por cien años! –gritó emocionado.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a gritar como locos -¡Rick y Lee por cien años! ¡Rick y Lee por cien años!

Pasada la euforia Lee tomó la mano de Rick, entrelazaron sus dedos y estuvieron dispuesto a regresar caminado a su respectiva casa, sin embargo Lee se detuvo para hacerle una última pregunta a su Punk novio.

-¿Por qué se llama "Canción Discordante"? –decía intrigado.

-Eso es muy fácil, así somos tu y yo. Tenemos ritmos diferentes, distintos acordes, tus notas son más bajas las mías más altas, quien no observa pensaría que jamás podríamos funcionar y sin embargo sonamos increíblemente bien juntos.

 _-Entiendes mi silencio, mis palabras ausentes, aunque tú seas canción que explota_ –decía tarareando la letra de la canción de Rick. _-Aunque tú seas canción que explota._

- _Es tu voz rasposa en medio de la oscuridad la que me hace no perder el camino, es tu canción melancólica la que me recuerda que estoy vivo_ –continuó cantando Rick.

-Tengo una idea Pines, una que solucionaría todos nuestros problemas, rápido y sencillo –decía Rick apretando la mano de Lee.

-¿En qué estás pensando Sánchez? –dijo con intriga.

-Saltemos del puente –dijo mientras lo llevaba hasta la orilla. –Acaso no sería un final dramático y hermoso para esta noche, para todo lo que hemos dicho.

-Sin duda, así estaríamos juntos para siempre –contestó Stanley con firmeza.

Ambos subieron al barandal del puente, miraron hacia abajo, se veía más oscuro que de costumbre, pero escuchaban el ruido del agua.

-¿Estás seguro Rick? –le preguntó al Punk mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano.

-Por supuesto, ¡contigo hasta el infierno! –contesto Rick.

-Entonces hagámoslo –decía Lee sonriendo.

Contaron juntos hasta tres y saltaron al vacío, por un momento muy breve el viento helado golpeó sus rostros para al final encontrarse con las botas y los tenis mojados, ya que el viejo puente de Vidrios Rotos únicamente tenía dos metros de altura. Rick saltó a los brazos de Lee, este lo sostuvo de las caderas, sus risas se fundían entre besos, eso superaba por mucho al sexo, y a otras cosas, era distinto saber que estaban juntos. Que se amaban, y que nada los podría separar, salieron lentamente del pequeño arroyo mientras cantaban juntos la canción de Rick.

Tal vez no todo sería fácil, pero se tenían el uno al otro y son eso bastaba, esa era la canción que ambos escribían, que ambos escuchaban. Una canción única, que hablaba de ellos, y en esa noche de Jersey decidieron cantarla por siempre.

 **FIN**

Notas: Ya saben que adoro a estos dos y quería escribir algo cursi.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
